


Tear down my Reason

by Abbytheweird, smutmuffin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (hinted at), (nice and schmoopy), (non-consensual as well), (non-consensual), Bondage, Breathplay, D/s, Happy Ending, Helplessness, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Painplay, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbytheweird/pseuds/Abbytheweird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutmuffin/pseuds/smutmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Sebastian Moran who refuses to kneel for Loki during his speech in Stuttgart, inspiring Loki to have a bit of sadistic fun with him - it's a surprise to them both how much he ends up enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear down my Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes with many warnings. It's not a dark fic, but VERY kinky. If you've got triggers, please skip to the end notes for full warnings before reading.
> 
> This story originated as an omegle RP between Abby and me. It would not be a coherent text if it weren't for the amazing cumbermyspock, who used her incredible beta-skills on our ramblings and turned them into magic. She seriously deserves SO much credit.

The evening had gone exactly according to plan, and so far everything had worked out quite smoothly. Loki had gotten what he came for here in Stuttgart. He was in the middle of giving his speech about freedom to the people kneeling and cowering in front of him and reveling in the feeling of power it gave him when he noticed that one man had not knelt down like the others. Standing in the middle of the crowd, arms crossed, the man loudly declared, "I won't get on my knees, not for anyone."

Loki stilled as he took the man in. He was tall, quite muscular, with blonde hair and stunning eyes. "Who are you to defy a  _god_ ?" he snarled.

"Colonel Sebastian Moran," the man replied, his tone deliberately bored, an eyebrow arched. "That's who."

Moran was, it was safe to say, not having the best day. First, he'd been shipped out to ruddy Germany, and now some lunatic was bellowing at people to kneel. Sebastian Moran took orders from only one man, and even then, that was begrudgingly.  He didn't let himself think about how much he was mimicking the way Jim acted when someone far more powerful than he threatened him.

Loki bared his teeth in a wide grin. This was the cherry on top of his cake today, this handsome Midgardian who actually had the tenacity to stand up to  _him_ . It would be such a delight to break this man down. Slowly.

Stepping down the stairs, Loki strode towards Moran with purpose. "You  _will_ kneel for me, human.” He snarled as he stalked toward Moran. “I will take  _great_ pleasure in ensuring that you do."

The colonel’s stance didn't waver. "I'll do no such thing," he answered simply, raising his chin in defiance and dropping his voice to a more menacing pitch. "I don't kneel. Not for you. Not for anyone. Scream and shout all you like, with your big stick and fancy costume, but you ain't getting me to do a goddamn thing."

Loki stepped even closer into Moran’s personal space, his height forcing the soldier to look up in order to maintain eye contact. Oh, the attitude was truly delightful! Just then, with his heightened Asgardian senses, Loki noticed the faint whirr of the engine of the Avengers' air vessel as it approached. As the ship was clearly coming for  _him,_ the trickster didn't have the time to put Moran in his place right where he stood. Grabbing the man's shoulder, he called forth his magic and teleported them away. He transported them to one of his hideouts - where he was most confident that they wouldn't be interrupted anytime soon. He had found the abandoned research facility a few days ago, deeply surprised at the human race as to why they would abandon a place with such potential, leaving it unattended and forgotten. When he had checked out the various rooms on his little tour of the facility a few days earlier, Loki was barely able to believe his eyes. These humans, who laid claim to such high morals, had indeed been up to some very naughty things down here. Loki, however, did not want to resort to fancy instruments and tools to intimidate his newfound plaything. He would make this human, this  _Sebastian Moran_ , submit using his power alone.

Sebastian reeled once the ground became solid beneath his boots. That had been horrifically unpleasant. Moran faltered, nearly falling to his knees as he tried to control the sudden urge to be violently sick. His blood ran cold for a moment as his ears rang in a high, unrelenting pitch. "Jesus..." he groaned, trying to cope.

" _Hm._ _Interesting,_ " Loki thought. Teleporting seemed to have quite the adverse effect on humans. Before the man before him could get his bearings, Loki took his neck in a firm grip and effortlessly pulled him upright. Dragging him through a door and down a hallway, Loki pulled the still struggling soldier by the throat towards the room he had in mind. Moran, knowing he was no match for the self-proclaimed god's strength, let himself be led. As he was paraded through open rooms and narrow corridors, Sebastian's eyes darted around with increasing trepidation. It was horrific, really, just how much potential this place had for the dark and deranged. Jim would have loved it.

Coming to a halt at the end of a long hallway, Loki forced open a heavy metal door leading to a relatively small room. The lighting was harsh and cold, and the walls and floor were covered in thick, white padding. Loki shoved Sebastian inside, quite impressed when the man managed to keep himself from stumbling. “Oh, such determination.” Loki said with blatant amusement, stepping into the room. With a flick of his wrist, Loki swung the door closed and locked it, the  _snick_ of the lock sliding into place loud within the silent confines of the room.

Realizing he was now locked in with a madman, Sebastian’s head whipped around. “You sick bastard!" he snarled. Sucking in breaths and trying to calm his thundering heart, Moran took a step back, forcing his body to straighten, drawing himself up to his full height and setting his jaw in defiance.

Loki merely smiled down at the man condescendingly. “Oh, Sebastian…" He drawled, “there's nothing wrong or  _sick_ about what I'm going to do to you."

"Is that supposed to make me trust you?" Moran practically laughed in his face.

"I don't require your trust, human, but first things first. I promised I would make you kneel, and I  _will_ make good on that promise." Loki leaned back against the door, looking as if he hadn’t a care in the world, until he saw Sebastian’s eyes dart to his staff. Loki set it down on the floor and added with a smirk, "Oh no, pet. I won't use my power to force you down. Where's the fun in that? I am a  _god_ , and you  _will_ show me some respect."

Sebastian growled and moved as if to throw himself at Loki who now appeared to be unarmed. The corners of Loki’s mouth twitched into a smirk, as he lifted his hand in a deliberate, swiping gesture. To the human, the magic would feel like a fierce slash across the ribs, yet there was no blood, no damage to skin or tissue. Loki was curious how Sebastian would react to this little display of his power.

Sebastian made a choked sound and stumbled back, grasping at his chest. He expected to see blood seeping from between his fingers and feel it slipping up his wind pipe from his damaged lungs, but none came. He stared over at Loki in disbelief, genuine fear crossing his face for the first time. Loki saw the fear cross the human's face, however brief, however fleeting, but it was there. The soldier schooled his face and the expression was gone again as quickly as it came.

Now, thought Loki, the fun could truly begin. In his sweetest tone he said: "Let me repeat my suggestion, pet. It would be in your own best interest to get to your knees.  _Now_ ."

But Sebastian refused to give up so quickly. Even if his fate was sealed and he was to die here with this ‘god’, he’d be damned before he’d kneel before him in submission. "Go back to hell." he rasped, hands still clutching his chest.

Loki had truly not expected to find such strength in a mere human of Midgard. "As you wish. But not until I’ve gotten  _what I want_ ." he said with a mischievous grin. Oh, this man was positively exquisite in his stubbornness. With another flick of his hand, he inflicted a different spell on Sebastian, one from his  _personal_ arsenal designed to get fast results. The pain would start at the back of the man's neck, running downwards like molten wax along his nerves to the very tips of his fingers and toes. Loki had designed it so the pain would start at a slow throb, getting stronger and more fierce the more the subject struggled.

At first, Sebastian just winced at the discomfort, but as he fought, the pain intensified until he was reduced to something akin to sobs. Staggering, his fingers rubbed and clutched at his skin in a desperate attempt to make the pain  _stop_ .

“The more you struggle, the harder this will become, pet. This could be so much simpler… if you would but kneel.” Loki purred, circling his new plaything.

As a soldier, Sebastian knew when to pick his battles. He assessed his situation, taking in all of the factors. First, this unknown location, a locked room, underground, most likely far away from anything close to help. Then there was the man who stood before him, with some inexplicable  _power_ , calling himself a ‘ _god’._ Sebastian did not know who or what this guy really was, but he knew that he would not stop until he got what he wanted. Baring his teeth, he glared at Loki and slowly sank to his knees.

"Is this not simpler? We could have gotten here  _much_ easier" Loki drawled, watching the soldier finally sink to his knees. With another sweep of his hand, he stopped the pain. "Well, easier for you. I believe I’m rather enjoying this." The god’s smirk was positively predatory as he sauntered toward the kneeling man and bent forward, placing his mouth close to Moran’s ear. "Are you having fun,  _pet_ ?" he purred.

Sebastian's fingers clawed at the padded floor to restrain from lashing out. His captor would only hurt him again if he did. "No." he spat, bright eyes cast down at the floor, relief from the pain making him shake. It dawned on him that this Loki wasn't a god at all, but a sadistic monster with powers far beyond anything he’d ever seen. Suddenly the soldier began to understand how dangerous this being was, and here he was locked into a room with him.

“Hm. What a shame." Loki saw the man’s arms twitch, barely containing the urge to fight back. "Come now, we’ll have none of that." he said with a smug grin, summoning a length of soft, supple rope. Stepping around behind his subject, Loki took both wrists and bound them firmly behind his back, making sure not to cut off any circulation- that was not the kind of damage he wished to inflict. "Now… What could I possibly do to make you _enjoy_ yourself?" His tone was mocking, but he hesitated before continuing with his work. First, he wanted to see if he could make his new toy surrender of his own accord. He hoped he  wouldn't have to resort to breaking the Colonel with an iron fist. Loki dropped the strands of rope. For now.

As his hands were being tied behind his back, Sebastian let out an angry breath "You want to make me _enjoy_ myself? Take me back to Stuttgart and leave me the _fuck_ alone!" he spat. Testing the bonds, he found them too tight to escape from - but to his surprise they  didn't bite into his skin or cut off circulation. Moran had been tied up by hostiles before and that had always been painful and damaging. These bonds, however, weren't hurting him. They felt secure, but not dangerous.

Loki chuckled darkly. "I'll return you when I've finished with you and not a moment before. That is, assuming you'll still want to go."

Sebastian growled, though it was weak and strained. "I'm already on my knees. What the fuck more do you want?"

"Oh my, that mouth on you, pet", Loki chided. He fisted one of his hands into the soldier’s blonde hair and pulled his head back roughly, exposing his throat. Looking down at Moran, he raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. "You still have not learned to respect me, I see."

Sebastian suppressed a whimper at the harsh treatment. The new position forced him to look up and he meet the intense gaze of his captor. "You haven’t _earned_ my respect." he sneered, though his words  didn't ring true even to himself.

"If respect is beyond you at the moment, fear will do." Loki returned the throbbing full-body pain with a mere motion of his hand. In addition, he laid the hand not currently fisted in Sebastian's hair around the front of his neck and very slowly, very deliberately started to squeeze his fingers around the man's throat. He studied Moran’s face very closely, gauging the human's reaction.

Sebastian's entire body tensed at the familiar, hideous pain prickling beneath his skin. He let out a grunt as the feeling spread, radiating out to encompass every part of his body. The hand on his throat caused him to take in large gulps of air whilst he still could. His eyes slid slowly shut until his blonde lashes came together, preparing himself for what was to come.

Tightening the hand he had threaded through Moran’s hair, Loki yanked the man’s head back further. " _Look at me_ !" Loki commanded, fiercely. He would not be denied the pleasure of seeing the pain and fear in the soldier's eyes as his breath became increasingly harder to pull in.

A small smile tugged at Sebastian's paling lips. Despite the pain he found solace in knowing he was really pissing this guy off. He kept his eyes closed, and concentrated on his own pulse throbbing in his ears.

"Are you quite sure that this is how you want to die, human?" Loki drawled, making his voice as bored as he could. He was immensely annoyed with the man's continued defiance, but it wouldn't do to let him see that. "On your knees? Without a thread of honour?"

Sebastian wanted to reply. He wanted to point out that there was no such thing as an honourable death. Almost every one of his friends were dead, and death had not been honourable for any of them. They had died with fear and pain, just like this. But as he couldn't reply, he just widened his grin.

Losing his composure at last, Loki let go of Sebastian’s throat with a feral snarl and rescinded the pain enchantment. He hated giving in in this manner, but the man would be no good to him unconscious or dead.

Sebastian's body slumped as he gasped in lungfuls of air, choking, colour returning to his face instantly. "There's no honour in death." he croaked. "This is as good as anything." After catching his breath for a few more moments, Sebastian looked up with watering eyes. When he saw how angry Loki looked, he couldn't keep himself from taunting him further: “So if that’s all you've got, can I go now?”

What the human spoke about was a concept Loki could not grasp. When you lived nearly forever, death was no meaningless affair. But that was completely beside the point. This was not going the way he wished, causing Loki to become genuinely perturbed. The threat of death was obviously futile, and the pain he had administered had been endured without comment. He didn't dare intensify it too much, either. Humans were, after all, terribly fragile creatures. Loki paused, he needed to consider what other options he had. "I will allow you to leave when you have pleased me. Not a moment before." he growled, frustrated. "And you have yet to please me."

Sebastian tugged at his bonds again, trying to slip free, but it was useless. "I’m not here to please you," he snapped.

"That's where you're wrong, pet. I brought you here for that sole purpose."

Sebastian snorted and clenched his jaw. "Whatever. Just get this shit over and done with. Boss'll kill me if I fuck up his plans."

Loki's ears immediately perked up at the information he had just been given. There it was, the one thing he could use to render Sebastian pliable. It hadn't come to mind at first, but clearly humans valued  _friendship_ \- he inwardly snarled the word. To protect their friends, they'd do what they wouldn't do to protect themselves. "Your employer's plans are none of my concern, nor is his treatment of you. How peculiar, though, that you should bring him up in your current situation."

Sebastian stiffened, his eyes snapping open. "It was a joke," he argued weakly, cursing his own stupidity.

The wicked gleam had returned to Loki's eyes. "Was it now, pet? You have been subjected to my power… So you know that should I wish it, I could bring him here at a moment's notice." With a cruel smile, he mused out loud, "Who is this man who holds command over someone as stubborn as you? Maybe he would make an even more interesting plaything?"

Sebastian’s jaw clenched. "You leave him the fuck alone," he snarled through bared teeth, as menacing as he could manage. His eyes, however, gave him away. A hint of panic flashed in them. It didn't go unnoticed.

Loki laughed, amused and delighted to finally have found the man's soft spot. "You couldn't stop me, in any case, should I decide to include him in our little  _adventure_ ." Grinning, he gestured to their surroundings and the locked door. "Even if you stood a chance against me and my power, you would never escape this room. Now, I've grown tired of all this talking." He got a grip on Sebastian's hair again and casually backhanded him across the face. "Have you finished protesting now?"

Sebastian gasped at both the slap and the fact that the truth had finally hit home. He was not going to make it out of there unless he did as he was told. He knew Loki was more than capable of torturing Jim's name out of him, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Giving a resigned nod, his gaze dropped to the floor. "Yes."

Loki let out a dark chuckle as his subject finally acquiesced. This little pastime had been on the verge of becoming tiresome. Now, however, he could begin to play. To encourage Sebastian in his - still reluctant - obedience, Loki cast a spell he had wanted to try on a human for some time now: Every fibre of the man's body that earlier had been throbbing with pain, were now alight with sparks of pleasure. "Good boy." Loki praised. "Well done _._ " He stroked Sebastian's blonde hair in something akin to gentleness. "You see, my  _pet,_ good behaviour will be rewarded." Almost as an afterthought, Loki flicked his wrist and rid the man of his clothing. They were soon going to be in the way, and he wanted to see the entirety of his new toy.

"Jesus Christ." Sebastian's body shuddered as he was slowly overcome by pleasure. Loki said the word 'pet' the way Jim called him ‘Tiger’, and Sebastian wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He hissed a little at the rush of air on his suddenly bare flesh. He fidgeted and squirmed, as much from suppressed protest as from the abrupt onslaught of pleasure.

“Come now, pet. Don’t squirm.” Loki purred, bending to retrieve the rope he had earlier laid aside. Beginning at his elbows and working slowly upwards to the shoulders to firmly immobilize his arms, Loki bound his pet.

Moran wiggled his fingers and arms, testing the additional bonds. It made him realize just how little give there was, how little range for motion the rope left him. But instead of scaring him, the sensation calmed him. His heart pounded in his chest, breath quick and shallow from the sheer pleasure. Sebastian was gradually losing track of why he should resist.

Loki stalked a slow circle around the man - seeing him wiggle in his bonds was truly delightful. With his mind made up, he continued binding his pet until he had Sebastian's wrists bound to his ankles and multiple lines of rope wound around his thighs, rendering him virtually immobile. He was pleased to see that the soldier was no longer resisting his actions. Moran was allowing himself to be repositioned, bound and restricted however Loki saw fit. While he secured the knots, Loki noticed the rigid line of Sebastian’s cock. It had gotten completely hard and it made Loki wonder if it was solely due to the pleasure, or if the restraints had contributed. He watched Sebastian, bound and completely at his mercy. Such a sweet little plaything. Loki watched the pulse thud in Moran’s throat, how he was almost gasping for breath. He just stood there and observed until his subject was trembling violently with sensation. Loki bent forward, bringing his mouth to the kneeling soldier’s ear. "Would you like me to stop?” He whispered, his tone sweet and seductive.

"Nodontstop," Sebastian managed between his quiet, increasingly desperate moans. He had nowhere to go, absolutely nowhere. He could move his head still, but that was it. He felt torn, wanting to beg for more but not wanting to lose his last shreds of dignity. Something told him, though, that begging wouldn’t get him anywhere. He longed for real, physical touch, something more than the intangible sensation beneath his skin. His cock was aching, pulsing with need, and the rope holding him in place only added to his arousal.

"Good.” Loki purred into his pet’s ear. “Regardless of your response, I had no intent to stop." He was delighted by how compliant his plaything had become. Moran’s distress, however, had not escaped his attention. Now it was time to have some fun. "We are going to play a little game, you and I.” Loki teased. “I have taken away your freedom in many aspects." he said as he ran a pale, cool finger across the ropes on Sebastian's arms, "But you still have control over your responses." With that, he ended the spell. Moran’s helpless moans of pleasure immediately turned into whimpers of protest. "Pay attention, my pet. There are rules to this game: If you can stay completely silent for the next, say, five minutes, I will give to you exactly what you crave. However, should you make even the smallest of sounds, we shall be forced to begin again. These are my terms. Now, shall we play?"

Sebastian moaned in frustration at the the abrupt loss of sensation. He needed more, dammit, not less. It didn’t surprise him that he was being made to work for it, though. It was still better than the pain and threat of death. Much better. "I can do that." he promised after a moment. Closing his eyes, he focused on the cold finger dragging along his skin.

"That's a good boy." Loki smiled, eager to test the man's self control. He threaded his hands into the blonde hair at the nape of Moran’s neck and dragged his fingers slowly down and across his throat. He didn't just want to resort to his magic for everything, after all. He lingered teasingly over the pulse point for just for a second, then ran his fingers further down until he reached deliciously defined collarbones. The soldier’s chest was covered in long scars - stark souvenirs of the battles he had fought. As Loki slid his fingers along them, Sebastian's chest hair brushed against his hand. Enjoying the texture, he threaded the hair through his fingers and tugged on it lightly, eliciting a hitch in his subject’s breath. Placing dexterous thumbs over Moran's nipples, he rubbed them, gently at first, until they stiffened under his cold touch. Sebastian breathed an almost inaudible moan and Loki’s eyes snapped upwards. He raised an eyebrow in warning.

Sebastian met Loki's eyes, his expression pleading. Biting at the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning, he huffed out a breath. He didn't dare speak.  _Cruel bastard_ .

Loki saw the needy look in his pet's eyes and grinned. Seeing him struggle to maintain control over himself was glorious. Stepping the game up a notch, Loki grasped Sebastian's nipples between his fingers, tightening his grip suddenly into a tight pinch. He rolled the little nubs of flesh between his fingers, using much more pressure than was pleasurable. Loki knew he was causing pain, and it was supremely satisfying to be doing so with his own hands.

Sebastian held his breath, trying to endure the test in silence but as Loki’s relentless abuse kept up, his composure crumbled. A high, pained whimper escaped him before he could get it under control.

Loki took his hands off his prisoner as soon as his control had broken. "Oh, I'm disappointed in you, pet.” he murmured, straightening back up. “You hardly suffered through the first minute. I thought you better disciplined than that. Surely, your military taught you control, did it not?" Loki took a step backwards, leaving Moran completely untouched and helpless in his bondage.

"Clearly not, I murdered my commanding officer" Moran ground out, "Funnily enough, remaining silent whilst in pain wasn't part of our training." Sebastian felt like in that moment he was the living embodiment of sexual frustration. His nipples throbbed in time with the pulsing of his cock, and he was unable to move to relieve either. The pain Loki inflicted on him had only served to make his cock harder, not dull the pleasure. Rigid and aching, Sebastian was now leaking. Clear beads of precome were dripping from the tip, pooling on the padded floor.

"It seems you are a man after my own taste, although your training is appallingly lacking."  Glancing down to where Sebastian's cock was very hard and dripping, Loki smirked. "How fascinating, that despite your inability to remain still and quiet, you have yet to mention your obvious state of distress. You must feel  _desperate_ to be touched, don’t you? Are you  _aching_ for it, pet?"

"I didn't think you would touch me, even if I begged you for it. Decided to not bother." he answered through gritted teeth. Firmly bound as he was, he couldn't so much as shift his hips to alleviate the pressure in his groin. He had tried his best to ignore it but now that Loki had acknowledged it, that feat had become all but impossible.

"You have so little trust in me, pet" Loki chided, crossing his arms over his armored chest. “Try.” he commanded, grinning mischievously.

Nothing he had experienced so far gave Moran any reason to trust the ‘god’. The way Loki just leaned so casually against the wall and visibly enjoyed his agony didn't help. If anything, it served as a reminder that Sebastian really didn't have a choice here. He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes, I'm desperate to be touched," he admitted, dropping his eyes to the floor. _Oh for Christ’s sake_ , he thought, feeling a colour rise in his cheeks. If only he could get his hand on his dick, it would take him no time to come like this - rope biting into his flesh, skin still tingling from both pain and pleasure.

"Well done!” Loki praised, and it chafed Sebastian a bit to be treated like a  _dog_ . “Since you're being so  _good_ and I'm feeling rather generous, I will grant you one more chance to prove yourself. I'll even make it easier..." Loki paused and chuckled to himself, "Well, maybe not  _easier_ . Looking at you, I believe it may be  _harder_ ." He crouched down next to Sebastian, coming eye to eye with him, the unyielding bondage still making the imbalance of power unmistakable. "This time, you’re to be silent for just  _one_ minute.” Loki purred, trailing the soft pads of three of his fingers from the base of Sebastian's cock to the tip, smearing a bead of precome around the swollen head. “The touch, however, will not be so easy to ignore this time." He grinned darkly. "What do you say, pet, shall we try?"

Sebastian wanted to shout in his desperation, but that wouldn't get him anywhere. In order to get more, he had to submit. Panting from his urge to come, he began to realize that he wouldn't mind submitting as much as he had previously thought. "Yes." he answered, breathlessly. “Yes, I’ll try.” Sebastian forced himself to breathe deeply and slowly through the sensation of Loki’s fingers on him, noting how cold Loki's touch was against his burning skin.

"Relax, my pet" Loki ordered, curling his hand loosely around Sebastian's rigid cock. It felt amazingly hot against his skin, just as he was sure his touch must feel icy to the human. The glamour that made him appear Asgardian had never managed to completely camouflage his true body temperature. He paused briefly, just holding his hand in place and giving his pet a chance to get control over himself. Despite his mocking tone, Loki didn't actually want Sebastian to fail this time. He liked to torture his toys, this was true. Yet he also liked to spoil them rotten, making them come back and beg for more.

Sebastian swallowed thickly and felt his breath hitch, but he managed to keep quiet despite how much he wanted to moan and writhe. There had been no rules against movement, so he leaned forward slightly and lowered his head, resting his forehead against Loki's shoulder in a desperate attempt to keep himself composed.

Loki startled when Sebastian moved forward instead of away from him, but he noticed that the soldier had regained some - albeit fragile - control over himself. Moving his hand up and down the eager cock, he resumed spreading precome until it was slick. Then, Loki gave him a couple of the firm strokes that his subject so very clearly and desperately craved, before changing his grip for the final challenge. "Twenty seconds left, pet." he purred into Sebastian’s ear. Changing the focus of his touch to just the tip of Moran's aching erection, he rubbed his fingers over the sensitive frenulum, teasing his prisoner mercilessly.

Sebastian tensed every muscle in his body at the onslaught of sensation and actually held his breath to stop any sounds from escaping. His fingers clenched and unclenched behind his back, and his toes curled tight, but he remained obediently silent.

At last, the allotted minute was over and Loki let go of Sebastian's desperately weeping cock. He used his other hand to gently cradle the head on his shoulder. "You did so well, pet.” A loud moan, closer to a sob, broke free from Sebastian’s throat. Loki cupped the soldier’s face and wiped away the sweat that threatened to roll into his eyes. “Here now, my pet, have your reward." With a small gesture, Loki returned the pleasure enchantment. It immediately became obvious that this was not what Sebastian needed. The human was so very desperate to come, but unable to reach the peak without physical touch. The God of Mischief couldn't help himself from playing with his prey just a tiny bit longer, though. He kept his touches to Moran’s shoulders, denying the friction to his straining cock that he needed to push himself over the edge. Sebastian was now whimpering continuously and frantically tried to thrust his hips, completely out of his mind with need. When he realized it was futile he threw his head back with a desperate sob. Loki grabbed a handful of  sweat-darkened hair and pressed Sebastian’s forehead down onto his shoulder once more. Directly into his ear he growled: "Now, _beg me for it,_ pet."

Sebastian didn't even hesitate, his reply bursting from his mouth in his desperation. "Please! _Please_ let me come! I'll do anything! Please!" He continued to babble out pleas and whimpers, his hips trying to push forward in a fruitless search for contact, but his motions were still severely restricted by the bondage.

Loki basked in the glory of his captive’s pleas for a short while longer before finally deciding to show mercy. He closed his still-slick hand firmly around Moran's desperately rigid cock, grasping him tightly and stroking with a quick rhythm. Sebastian, completely beside himself, keened and moaned loudly in absolute ecstasy at the cold, tight friction. Mere seconds later, Moran let out the most beautiful, broken wail and every muscle in his body tensed as his orgasm shuddered through his body. Loki ended the spell, and caught the soldier as he slumped, holding him to his chest. He gently combed his fingers through the damp blonde hair that clung to the soldier’s forehead.

Sebastian fell forward bonelessly, only Loki's arms and the tight ropes keeping him upright. "Thank you." he whispered, once he'd regained enough breath to do so. Slowly, he calmed himself, taking comfort in Loki's cool embrace.

To say that Loki was surprised to hear the human thank him would be an understatement. With quick spells, Loki rid his soldier of the ropes and cleaned him up. Sebastian went completely limp in his arms and Loki allowed him to rest against him for a few more moments. Returning his clothing, Loki slowly helped him Moran to stand and dress. When he threatened to collapse to the floor again, Loki helped him to lean against one of the padded walls, pinning him there with a strong hand on his chest. "Shall I return you to your ‘boss’ in London now?" Loki smirked down at him, hoping Sebastian wouldn’t catch his slip. He had known his employer’s location all along - Loki wasn’t called the God of Lies without reason.

Sebastian shot him an incredulous look. "What, like this? He'd kill me if I showed up this fucked-out!" He still sounded a little breathless.

Loki thought about the best way to proceed. He had enjoyed playing with this human and didn't want to see him come to harm, but after Sebastian's earlier reaction Loki knew that  _removing_ the employer from the equation altogether would not go over well. "You were in Stuttgart on a job, correct? For this ‘boss’ of yours?" He leaned in further, not quite able to stop himself from pressing his body against Moran’s, feeling how pliable he was now.

Sebastian nodded against Loki's neck, turning his head so his lips vaguely brushed the cool pulse point. "Mm, yeah. Finished that, though."

Loki almost jerked back at the feeling of warm lips against his neck. Had he really managed to make this man so attached to him in just one encounter? He chuckled deeply. "I'll return you to Stuttgart then. The travel time in your primitive air vessels should give you long enough to sort yourself out. After all..." he smirked wickedly, "...you now know how to control yourself." He stroked his hand through Sebastian's hair once again, surprising himself. Apparently the human wasn't the only one who got attached quickly.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sebastian asked, managing nothing more than a lazy murmur. He wanted to sleep, but not here - and not alone. His subconscious whispered the words 'Stockholm Syndrome' as he pressed another kiss to Loki's neck, but the words went unheeded.

Loki hesitated only briefly before pushing Moran away from himself, back into the padded wall. He had business here on Earth, and couldn't afford to be distracted with affection for a _human_ pet. Loki firmly reminded himself that he _had_ to return Sebastian to his own life. "Don't concern yourself with details." he replied harshly, overcompensating for his inner turmoil. He forced himself to rebuild his detached, superior facade. "I will return you now, pet." Loki let go of Sebastian completely, pulling himself up to his full height and straightening his armor. "When my business here is done, I will return for you." With this, he touched Sebastian's shoulder lightly and returned them both to Stuttgart. They returned not to the courtyard, but to a dark corner behind some houses.

Sebastian swayed slightly and looked momentarily nauseous, but the teleport seemed to have affected him significantly less this time. While the human was still getting his bearings, Loki quickly changed his appearance to something still resembling himself but at first glance, would not appear out of place in a crowd. He now wore a fitted dark suit, his hair short and auburn with soft curls. "It was fun, Colonel." He tipped his head in greeting and turned to walk away.

Sebastian grabbed Loki's wrist before he could leave, forcefully spun him around, and pulled him into a searing kiss. He had considerable strength, for a human, and unbound as he was, could finally make use of it.

Loki gasped into the kiss. Moran’s lips were hot and surprisingly soft against his own and he showed a confidence that took him completely by surprise.

"It was fun." Sebastian confirmed, smirking just a bit at the stunned expression on Loki’s face. "I'll see you around, then?"

Loki promised himself to come back for this man - as soon as he had dealt with Fury and his ragtag band of 'superheroes'. "Oh, don’t worry, my pet.” Loki smirked and turned, striding confidently toward the crowded street. “You will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: dub-con (Moran doesn't consent to being held prisoner of course, but never objects to the sexual acts), helplessness, completely immobilizing bondage, non-consensual breathplay (Moran is being choked at one point but takes no damage), Loki is being a sadist, Moran has a strong masochistic streak he tries to hide, overstimulation (in a good way), orgasm control, hints at Stockholm Syndrome. Oh and just for completeness' sake, Loki isn't interested in gaining sexual pleasure himself - this time... *chuckles darkly*
> 
> The title is from "Closer" by NiN
> 
> This is my first fic ever, please be kind(er than Loki).


End file.
